geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Blur Studio
Blur Studio is an American visual effects, animation and design company. Blur produces 3D character animation, motion design and visual effects for feature films and television, game cinematics and trailers, large format films, location-based entertainment, commercials and integrated media. The company is located in Culver City, California. In mid-2002, the company was split in two, and the animation department has been acquired by Geo LTD. The new company is named Blur Animation Workshop and is a unit of Geo LTD. History Blur Studio was founded in 1995 by David Stinnett, Tim Miller and Cat Chapman. A year later, they made a movie deal with Geo LTD. Feature Animation to make the movie Lost in a City. At this time Geo LTD. purchased a 40% share of Blur. Blur's first feature film Lost in a City was released in 1998. This was followed by The Nut Box in 2001. After the success of The Nut Box, the company was split in two, and the animation department has been acquired by Geo LTD. The new company is named Blur Animation Workshop and is a unit of Geo LTD. Animators at BAW worked on projects based at the BAW studio, but also assisted in GLA projects based in the Los Angeles GLA studio. In 2004, Blur was nominated for its first Academy Award for its original short film, Gopher Broke. This is one of five original films the studio has written, directed and created over a few years to develop original content and build a solid pipeline that can expand for feature film production. They have several projects in development, spanning all genres; sci-fi, action/adventure, fantasy as well as family features. And in addition to in-house development Blur has also joined forces with several accomplished directors and writers to develop feature films. They also created the "Heaven and Hell" sequence for South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Blur created all the space sequences in James Cameron's 2009 blockbuster film Avatar, and produced the trailers for LucasArts' Star Wars: The Old Republic and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. They were also responsible for the cinematic trailers of Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham Origins and Batman: Arkham Knight. They remastered Halo 2 cutscenes for Halo: The Master Chief Collection (2014) and are currently working on the cutscenes for the upcoming game Halo Wars 2 after doing so for the first Halo Wars (2009). On the commercial front, Blur is currently spearheading two large campaigns for Toshiba's new products and playful Goldfish Crackers for Pepperidge Farm. In large format films, Blur is working on a 3D ride experience in Dubai featuring immersive stereoscopic animation. Blur created the opening title sequence for The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, based on the first book of Stieg Larsson’s Millennium Trilogy and directed by David Fincher. The noir black on black abstract is a visual highlight of The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, along with the rest of the Millennium Trilogy. Blur collaborated with director David Fincher on other numerous projects and was Fincher's only choice for The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. His creative mandate to Blur consisted simply of "CG, very adult, super dark, leather, skin, blood, snow, breasts, vaginas, needles, piercings, motorcycles, vengeance." 'He wanted it to be like a fever dream, with a lot of abstract imagery' while reinventing title sequence expectations. Blur co-founder, with the project’s creative director Tim Miller, the graphic design side of the team Jennifer Miller, and Fincher, selected key aspects of the Trilogy to translate into abstract imagery and visual metaphors. Additionally, Blur chose high-gloss, black on black concept art with a liquefied macabre style that provides a visual storyline, grabbing viewers from the initial frame and captivating them through an intensely provocative montage. Shorts *''Aunt Luisa'' (2002, Paul Taylor and Tim Miller) *''Rockfish'' (2003, Tim Miller) *''Gopher Broke'' (2004, Jeff Fowler and Jamie Breuer) *''A Gentlemen's Duel'' (2006, Sean McNally and Francisco Ruiz) *''Niagara's Fury'' (2008, Yas Takata) *Stargate SG-3000 *SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D (theme park ride/short film) *The Simpsons Ride (theme park ride/short film; co-animated with Reel FX) Films *''Lost in a City'' (1999) *''The Nut Box'' (2001) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018) *''The Goon'' (TBA) Commercials *Kool Aid *VideoNow *Tropicana Orange Juice *Burger King *Taco Bell *Kirby Air Ride *McDonald's *Mattel Juice Box *Wendy's *Listerine Mouth Wash *M&M's *Midtown Madness 3 Contributions *''Deadpool'' (2016) (visual effects and previsualization) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) (visual effects) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (2014) (CGI animation and visual effects) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) (CGI animation for the opening titles) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) (CGI animation for the prologue and the end title sequence) *''Man of Steel'' (2013) (additional visual effects) *''Intel Ultrabook Convertible: London Train'' (2012) (visual effects) *''Intel Ultrabook: Egypt'' (2012) (visual effects) *''Intel Ultrabook: Desperado'' (2012) (visual effects) *''Battleship'' (2012) (visual effects) *''Lovely Molly'' (2011) (visual effects) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) (ninja ninja revolution game content) *''Avatar'' (2009) (visual effects) *''This Is the Zodiac Speaking'' (2008) (V) (visual effects) *''Mr. Fix It'' (2006) (visual effects) *''Rocky Balboa'' (2006) (digital animated computer fight) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) (video game) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (2006) (video game CG cinematics) *Universal Animation Studios logo (2006)http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Universal+Animation+Studios *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (2005) (video game cut-scene production) *''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) (motion capture) *''Greeny Phatom The Movie'' (2002) (CGI animation)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VandpH3jKp4 *''The Mask 3D'' (2002) (CGI animation and visual effects) *''Hamtaro Movie'' series (2001-2004) (Miniham scenes) *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' (2001) (video game) *''Soulkeeper'' (2001) (visual effects) *''For the Cause'' (2000) (visual effects) *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (1999) (Heaven and Hell sequence) *Noggin Rollercoaster bumper (1999)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-B4dTycGOc *''Deep Rising'' (1998) ("Half-Digested Billy" sequence) *''1001 Nights'' (1998) (visual effects) *"The Visitor" (1997) (visual effects) *"Pandora's Clock" (1996) (Lear Jet Plane CGI sequences) *"The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" (1996) (CGI animation) Gallery Logos Blur_Studio.gif blur.jpg BlurStudioLogo.jpg Models Niagara_s_Fury_Polar_Bear_by_ShaunAbsher.jpg|thumb|316px|''Niagara's Fury'' polar bear 3d models Homer_3D-Turnaround_2007-07-10.jpg|Homer Simpson 3D models Marge_Turnaround_v02_10.jpg|Marge Simpson 3D models Videos Atlas Reactor BLUR-0|Atlas Reactor trailer References External links * Official website * Blur Studio at the Internet Movie Database. * Blur Facebook group * Blur Studio API's, Libraries and Tools (blur-dev) * The Making of Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning Trailer at Gnomon Events Category:Companies Category:Blur Studio